Aliens (Ben 20)
This article is about the Omnitrix aliens Ben obtained in the series Ben 20. 'Electrivolt' Electrivolt 'is an Electromech (''electro- ''as in electric and -''mecho meaning machine) from the planet Electrika. Electrivolt looks like a robot being with plug-shaped hands. His body is in the colour of yellow with black stripes. He possesses the power of creating and manipulating electricity. Eventhough Electromechs resemble robots, but they are actually borned like so. '''Gravitech Gravitech 'is a Gravify (a portmanteau for "gravity" and "defy") which is also known as a Gravifian. Gravifians come from the less-gravitational planet, Gravitia. There are many floating rocks called "islands" in the planet's atmosphere. A Gravify is capable of controlling the gravity of an object, which is actually quite impossible. 'Sion Sion '(combination of sing and lion; named so because of its roar) is a Leothoryvos (portmanteau for Leo, the lion-shaped constellation and the Greek word thoryvos that means noise). Leothoryvos' are a proud, violent race from the planet with Australian forests-like land, Thorovosia. Since a war occured, the evil group of alien races that joined it, brought the war to this planet causing it to be destroyed. After being nearly extinct, the surviving Leothoryvos' were taken, by Plumbers, to a planet similar to their home planet. The planet is hidden at the edge of their galaxy's Solar System. It is called Vrychithmos (which is roar in Greek). The reason for the Leothoryvos' to be brought to the far away planet is so that no alien race would be able to find and destroy it. So, there is no threat to the species, eventhough they are a threat to other species that live on the planet. Leothoryvos' are known as predators on their former home planet. They are the dominant species on both planets they have inhabited. They are also on top of the food chains and food webs of the two planets. Their food consist on Elafigoras (combination of ''elafi- which means deer and -''gora'' as in grigora which means fast, both in Greek; the word would mean "fast deer"). Elafigoras are deer-like non-sapient beings that inhabit both Thorovosia and and Vrychithmos. Leothoryvos' live in dens like lions do. They hunt at day and sleep at night, which is normal. Sion has the appearance of a lion. His thick fur on his head can be shot at enemies or preys. It resembles a porcupine's spikes. He is also able to roar supersonic-echoes like Echo Echo. Sion has green eys, sharp claws, sharp teeth and a great strength. He also has great speed and agility which marks him as a true predator. Sion first appears in a Season 1 episode. '''Phantom Phantom 'is a Fantaskian (combination of ''fantasma which means phantom in Greek and kian meaning shadow which is also in Greek). He origins from the dark, night-time planet, Amavrononychta (amavrono means darken, due to the darkened land of the planet, and nychta means night). Phantom is a purple shadow-like creature. '''H2-O 'H2-O '''is a Hydroaquan (a portmanteau for ''hydro ''and ''aqua which both means water). He was from the water-filled planet, Liqua (combination of liquid and aqua). Category:Ben 20 Aliens Category:Alien Lists Category:Information